The invention relates to a method and a system for controlling a parking brake of a motor vehicle during a stop.
For increased comfort in motor vehicles it is known for the parking brake (also known as the emergency brake) to be electrically actuated. The parking brake is for example automatically activated, i.e. applied, as soon as the vehicle is in the stationary state and automatically deactivated, i.e. released, as soon as a drive away (or starting) operation of the vehicle is requested or detected. In the case of automatic activation of the parking brake, the parking brake is conventionally applied at a maximum value in order thereby to guarantee a reliably stationary state of the vehicle.
In the case of automatic release of the parking brake (for example as a reaction to a requested drive away operation), there is however the problem that, because of the delay that occurs between detection of the drive away operation and full release of the parking brake, the parking brake cannot be fully released quickly enough, with the result that an unimpeded drive away operation is often not possible. The driver then experiences for example a jolt.